My King of Hearts
by RaeTeckeshie
Summary: Kai loved Ray, and he just couldn't take it anymore.


I do not own Beyblade. (sad sigh here)

* * *

My King of Hearts

He couldn't believe his eyes at the bloody scene before him. Red stained the floor of the newly renovated bathroom, running from the limp form leaning against the tub. The sound of dripping as the blood slowly leaked down the drain in the center of the room.

The figure across from him sat with one leg up, knee pointed toward the ceiling the other leg folded underneath. His head hung, chin against his chest. His arms resting limply at his sides, the slashed skin on his wrist visible for the onlooker to see. The white scarf that usually resides on the male's neck is in a pile on the floor, turning pink from the blood. A simple silver dagger on the once white pile of silk, a line of red covering the blade.

"Kai…"

As the one solitary word escapes his lips he feels his knees go weak beneath him, grabbing the white granite counter to keep his balance. The unexpected feel of paper beneath his hand makes him tear his gaze away from the figure on the ground. The paper, folded twice into a neat little rectangle, has his name scrawled across the top in Kai's elegant script. He spares one more look at the body of his leader and friend on the ground before unfolding the paper in his hands.

Ray,

By the time you read this I will be long gone.

Please don't be angry with me. I just couldn't

take it anymore. Every time I see you I just

want to bring you into my arms and kiss all of

your fears away. Every time I see you cry all

I want to do hold you close and never let go. I

want to soothe all of your pain with gentle creases,

and make you feel wanted and loved, and I

want to feel wanted and loved in return. But

of course none of that could ever happen. I am

tainted, and you are so pure. You are innocence,

and I am guilty. You are so selfless and I am

am selfish. You deserve so much more then I

could ever give to you. I love you Ray. You

have captured my heart, and I don't want

it back. It belongs to you. Now and Forever.

Please forgive me.

Love always,

Kai

Ray stared at the note for several long minutes, letting the new information sink into his mind. He could feel hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

_*I should have known. I should have gone to check on him when he didn't come out for practice. I should have seen it in his eyes. How could I have missed it when I spend so much time staring? Why!? Why didn't I tell him how I felt!? He would still be here if I had! This is __**all my fault**__. Why did you leave me?*_

The tears dripped off of Ray's chin and landed on his now clenched fist, the note crumpled between his fingers. He looked up into the mirror that hangs above the counter, coming face to face with his own reflection. His eyes red and puffy from the tears. His lip bleeding from where he bit it while reading Kai's last words. His normally pristine white outfit wet with tears and sweat from practice. But none of that matted to him. Not anymore. The only thing he cared for was dead just seven feet from him on the floor. He hated himself. His look of sadness turned to that of anger as he pulled his fist back and punched the mirror before him as hard as he could shattering the glass. His fist coming to resting on the wall where the mirror once was, slowly slipping back down to his side. His blood adding to the still growing puddle on the ground. A small shard of glass slipping from his wrist, making a small clinking noise as it hit the ground. The note still clenched in his fist.

He didn't care.

His world was gone.

Nobody else would come to find the source of the commotion. They were out getting ice-cream at the little shop across town.

So what was to stop him from following his one and only love into the next world? He wanted to. He wanted that more than anything. So then why couldn't he bring himself to pick up the dagger at his loves side?

*_Coward.*_

His thoughts started to drift through all of the times he spent with Kai. The battles, the training and the trips. The simple days they spent at home just enjoying some games. Video games, board games, card games…

Card games.

Ray's mind started to drift back to one of his most cherished memories. They were having a card game tournament. It was down to the final battle. The last round of war. Their piles of cards resting in their left hands, the right poised to pull the top card off of the deck. Kai being faster, flipped his card and smirked as the king of hearts lay on the table. Ray made a face, realizing the slim chance of beating the king. He flipped his card slowly so that he got a look first. A smirk replaced the grimace as Ray lay his card down for Kai to see. Joker. Kai's mouth opened slightly in shock, then he started to laugh. Ray's confusion was visible on his face.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me." Ray demanded. Kai looked up, a little surprised at Ray's forcefulness.

"Alright. I was just thinking that it's true what they say about the king of hearts."

"What's that?"

"He's the suicide king. He only comes out when he knows he will lose. Like just now. They say that he is depicted with the dagger through his head because of some king who killed himself in the name of a hopeless love. Taking his own life because he desired the heart of another that he believed he could never have."

"That's romantic. And stupid." Ray said, reaching to collect the two cards off of the table without looking down. Kai just hummed in response. The feeling of skin on skin shocked the pair, and both blader's looked down to see Ray's hand resting on top of Kai's. It took a second for them to realize that Kai had never moved his hand away from the suicide king card. They both looked up making eye contact and froze. Neither dared to move or even breathe for what seemed like an eternity. Then a door slammed and Tyson's loud annoying voice broke the spell from the other room. Ray pulled his hand away and quickly apologized, his face turning red.

Kai pushed his card toward ray and quickly played another, his face filling with heat also, both sets of eyes cast downward. Their game went on silently after that until a winner was declared.

"I win" said Ray

"I knew you would. Ever since I played the king of hearts."

Ray was brought back from his memory by the clink of another piece of glass hitting the floor. A small smile played across his lips. He turned toward the figure on the floor, and closed the distance between them. His hand reached out and lifted his loves chin. He looked for a moment at the most peaceful expression he had ever seen on Kai's face, and for some reason it brought him some comfort.

*_He would want me to live. So I will, I'll try, for him.*_

Ray leaned down and gently kissed Kai. For the first and final time. Pulling back he sees the smear of blood left on Kai's lips from where they met his own cut lip. He gently uses his thumb to wipe away the blood, and crease the tattoo's on the others face. He registers how cold the boy in front of him is, and mourns the loss of his loves life once more. He carefully places the young man's head back down on his chest where it was. He crouches there next to the man he loves for a moment longer taking in every detail of the gruesome sight before him. Then he stands leaving the bathroom to dial the police. The others would be back soon enough. Everyone except Kai. He would never be coming back.

One final tear escaped Ray's eye as he swore to never love anyone else. Faithful till the end.

*_I love you. I may have your heart, but you have mine too. And I don't want it back. It belongs to you,_

_My King of Hearts.*_


End file.
